deepolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Hito-Nanashi's Ramblings
As stated above. These are my ramblings. Similar to the creator of Rave Master and Fairy Tail, they probably aren't going to have anything to do with the wiki itself. It's just there to be there. So you can pretty much ignore this page altogether. You know what, just think of it as a changelog of some sort. March 8th, 2010 Just updating to say that I haven't given up on the project—and about that last update, yeah I had gotten over that about 6-18 hours after it started. I just got extremely lazy (As usual). Though, the Bestiary (And the items, I haven't checked deepolis in quite a while) is a different story compared to all of the others. I recently (Meaning the last time I had logged in, which was some week after the last update) had gained myself a Flotsam Detector (It's not Floatsam, damnit. There's a difference), and plan to work with that. I refuse to work on the Bestiary alone—this is a one-man team apparently, how communitylike— because of the sheer size and danger this represents. There's also that huge complication that damage values change as you grow. January 23rd, 2010 Agnostic God, I can't stand these noobs anymore. They fail to look at the forums, they fail to read the help I give them, and they fail to recognize that I am simply helping them and antagonize me. Well, I need a break. You people won't see any edits for a few days, you can make sure of that. January 20th, 2010 Less and less frequent updates, eh? Well, there is less and less to do. Today, Bigpoint gave us a new toy set, belonging in the Sensors area. These new toys happen to run on gigantic batteries, No suprise there. It's also no suprise that it may as well be only for pay-users, considering the costs, but I think it's great that they finally added new Add-on Module items. Unless I'm wrong and they're auto-equip like the rest. January 17th, 2010 It finished faster than I thought it would, but even with the best flash animation program (The original) the .GIFs still look like a low quality piece of crap. The only way to do it without extreme discoloration seems to be by publishing to .SWF or .HTML. I wonder how I can get a wiki to run those. Operation success! Since Wiki can't run .SWFs (I might be able to link to it.. but I haven't tried.) I spent a few good minutes with google and hot chocolate, I found something that could make high quality .GIFs. Go adobe fireworks! It's super high quality, comparably. Now the only hard part is to get used to the program. Here be an example. Operation.. More or less complete. Unless I missed a few creatures, which I'm sure I did, the "Bestiary" or, what is now called the "Aquarium", now only needs the monster information, namely (In this order) Level, Name, HP, Damage Deals, Areas Found, and "Aquarium's Description" (Which is generally just my description of the creature from my PoV. It might also add insight on the creature's purpose in the game, like that strange Naskaar event sub pictured above.) I also might be willing to do the ingame version of the ships themselves, because I can and I have them. Before that, though, I'll do the "3d" version of the items (That big, hi-res spinning version of the items in the marketplace, which in my opinion, is just plain unnecessary to do.) January 16th, 2010 Haven't edited for 5 days, huh. Well with laziness combined by the apparent complexity of creating .gifs (You would really think that it would be easier, huh? Well, no. Not when all of the .pngs used to create the image are all different sizes.) I have to use a flash animation program because simple online efforts aren't going to cut it. It's harder than it looks. Oh yeah. I edited the items again today, it seems that they added a bunch of event items, and SPX/HPX Sensors. Well, good that's stuff to remove from the hidden items, but for some odd reason, they did not use the image intended for Event Hull. Animating the jellyfish type is fun. The others, not so much. Looks like I missed something important: after making the .gif, the images almost always turned into some sort of low grade piece of crap, and I can't seem to get it as good as the original images. Maybe I need to get a better program. I'll try again in an estimated 2 days when my *cough* program finishes *cough*ing. January 10th, 2010 Yeah... I hadn't edited the wiki for a good 2 days because I needed a break, but that break pulled off for the lot of us. Today, I finished the whole commodity buy/sell list. Of course, I'm missing Krid and Ulmy, but for those two, they're the same as Piod, and they have no commodities so it doesn't matter. Paralox was harder than it should have been to get to, and I ended up seeing a bunch of people fighting against an apparently known (And most hated player in the entire server) glitch abuser. Wonderful. Now all I have to do in this game is make use of the flotsam detector when I gain 1279 more Helix, and remove the fog of war from my map so I can start pasting stations onto my hi-res map. Pasting stations... More or less complete. I have begun digging into Deepolis again, and I found a bunch of creature pictures with all of the angles (Along with a bunch of "3d" models of ships that I could post up if I wanted to). Alot of these creatures seem to be new.. Or just not used currently. I also found a bunch of other miscellaneous stuff. Maybe I could get to work on that bestiary? Well, no. Not really. Stations and such still have priority over a bunch of monsters you know that could kill you by that double-triple digit to the left of their names. I'll take the ever popular "Putting it off" train destination and do it a few days later, as I attempt to do the Battle-Zone stations. January 7th, 2010 Purge completed... Actually, I completed them yesterday sometime just before midnight. I'm approximately halfway through the stations (23/41) so that should be done in a few days, considering that I have something absolutely wonderful called "School". A quarter of the time, anyway. After that will be the complete removal of the fog of war of the map, and pasting the Station Names onto my UnBlighted Hi-Res ver. of the map. The quality should be threefold of Sneakygun's. If I manage to figure out this "Boss" thing then it would be a supermap. Back to business, sneakygun's ver. of the buy/sell list has been removed due to being outdated (Amazing how you can be outdated in a week, right?) and is being replaced by my own list, which is in the process of completion. Various clans actually have a completed version of the list, but they don't seem to be too willing to share, with the complications of trade routes and all. I didn't really want the trade routes, since I currently have my own mission as a level 1; which is to get filthy rich off of the flotsam detector when I get 1,745 more Helix. It should take... A long time, though. January 6th, 2010 Alright, with the purging of the commodities, don't believe anything you see in the "Commodities" in the Items page. I'm going to have to do the buy/sell list from scratch. Only believe what you see in the Stations list. Unless, of course, the market lists were different for each server.. Which would be an enormous pain of epic proportions. Oh yeah. Today is the day that they switch from Winter Ver~ stations to Regular Ver~. Which is what I'll be calling them, that or "The Other Version". I'll add the "Other Version" when I get to it, which may be soon. January 5th, 2010 Seems yesterday was a slight error on the game's fault. When I was checking the marketplace for the beginner stations, the marketplace list never changed— What on earth? I'm at Shael right now and I notice that the commodity list is completely different from yesterday. Plutonium, Amber (Looks completely different from the raw material amber; the image is actually correct this time), and Whale Oil. Is it like that every day? And I've never heard of whale oil as a commodity. As I check the forums, it seems that Whale Oil isn't on sneaky gun's list. Which means the markets were updated. Which means that I'' need to get off my butt and start on the Items section. Again. January 4th, 2010 Items are ~100% Complete. As long as there are no errors or problems with it, anyway. Hmm... Guess I'll work on the stations, now. It might take days for this one, though. Starter stations completed; It was fairly easy, they all had the exact same items in their market. Oh yeah. *rant mode activate* Why is it, that the ONLY area of the site that I ''didn't do by myself; the Commodities Buy/Sell is the first area I find with more errors than all of the rest combined? Honestly, man. The Brass commodity has had three errors so far (There's also the matter of station's names that I had to fix, eg. Fachela > Fachalla). *rant mode deactivate* January 3rd, 2010 I hate having to deal with these freaking tables. They're terrible to work with. Items ~60% complete. I also found a way to force-take the world map. Didn't go as well as I wanted, so now I need someone (I'm not gonna do it) to add the stations and the Legend. Oh wow. 11:35 PM PST (Or -8 GMT), and I did the items up to ~90%. I'll do the Sonic Cannon, Hull, and Torpedo tomorrow since there's alot. I also made the tables look nicer. I think I figured Wikia out pretty well. Good progress for only two days in a one-man team. January 2nd, 2010 Creation of this Wiki. Well aren't my imaginary friends and I excited. I'm working extremely fast and extremely well.